


A Valentine Breakfast

by AU_Ruler



Series: Femslash February [11]
Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2020, Fluff, Valentine's Day, and the tradition continues, married hildash, takes place sometime after xnv: chapter two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Ruler/pseuds/AU_Ruler
Summary: Ash makes Hilda a surprise breakfast
Relationships: Ash Samaya/Hilda (X-Ray & Vav)
Series: Femslash February [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1243562
Kudos: 1





	A Valentine Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to come up with a name for this au

It was unusual for Hilda to sleep in. Normally Orf had her up by nine. But today, Orf was helping Ash. So despite it nearing nine, Hilda slept on. And while she slept Ash was in the kitchen with Orf.

“Are there too many strawberries, Orf?” Ash asked, counting them out the corner of her eye as she watched the pancakes. She’d cut them like roses earlier before putting them on skewers to look like a bouquet and placing them in a thin, lilac vase.

“Nope!” Orf said, placing pink coloured milk on the tray. It wasn’t strawberry milk, Ash thought that might be too much combined with the bouquet. So instead she used food colouring. She looked down at her hands. Between the milk, pancakes, and strawberries, her hands would probably be tinted pink all day. That was okay. If Hilda liked the surprise she’d gladly go to work everyday with pink palms. Even if that meant someone there would discover her secret identity.

Almost immediately after she flipped the three pancakes, Orf’s alarm went off. Her head whipped over to look at Orf’s screen in her own alarm. Before she’d left the bedroom, Ash had Orf leave a motion camera in there. It’d already gone off three times. All three because Hilda had adjusted herself in her sleep. Everytime Ash had had the same reaction. She was just so worried Hilda would wake herself up and she wouldn’t be able to surprise her. And it looked like that worry might come true. Through Orf’s screen she watched Hilda yawn and stretch, her own t-shirt riding up to show Hilda’s midriff. Thankfully Hilda hadn’t put her glasses on yet. That meant she still had time.

“Orf, stall her please,” she asked and Orf made a sound of recognition before flying off. Impatiently she tapped her foot, waiting for the pancakes to finish cooking. They had been carefully shaped into hearts so she couldn’t rush them. Normally she had plenty of patience, especially for something as insignificant as this. But right now it was anything but that. Hilda surprised her so much throughout the years they’d known each other. Right from that first time she’d met her, pointing a giant weapon at a thief.

This surprise was of the utmost importance, because it was for Hilda and she wanted it to be perfect. So she choked down her impatience to just the tapping of her foot as the pancakes finished cooking. Then when they were finally done she scooped them up and plated them, chocolate chip side up. With a quick shake of a whipped cream can the hearts were framed. She set the plate carefully on a white tray, next to the silverware, milk, and the vase holding the strawberries. There was a sound from Hilda and hers shared bedroom and she quickly grabbed the small, flowered pitcher of syrup and put a thin slab of butter on each pancake.

“Orf, let me out of the room,” Hilda’s barely restrained voice came from behind the door and Ash smiled when she heard Orf reply in the negative. It had taken Orf and her a bit of time to get used to each other. But once they did, well. Orf was a good accomplice.

“Honey are you preventing Orf from completing an objective again?” Ash asked as she opened the door.

Hilda huffed. “Of course you’d give her such an inane task. Why can’t I leave the room?”

“Because then you would’ve ruined your surprise.” Ash smiled at her, showing her the tray. “Happy anniversary.”

Ash could tell Hilda didn’t want to smile, but she did. Even as she rolled her eyes. “It’s not our anniversary.”

“Yes it is!” Ash insisted.

“Really?” Hilda raised an eyebrow. When Ash gestured for her to sit back down on the bed, she did. “Anniversary of what?”

“The first time we met.” Ash gave her the tray and a kiss on her forehead.

“Oh? I thought we’d met multiple times before today.”

“Maybe, but this was the first time you met Ash,” Ash said and Hilda hummed.

“So are you saying you weren’t Ash before then?” Hilda took a bite of the pancake and Ash watched her eyes close. She didn’t answer the question. It was an old question, one from a while ago. The opening to a long-fought fight that meant nothing anymore and words Ash couldn’t repeat in their old forms. Instead she smiled at her wife. “It’s good.” Hilda told her without looking up.

“Good.”

Hilda looked over at her and without a word Ash sat down behind her, wrapping her arms around Hilda’s waist. Immediately Hilda melted into her heat. “This was a nice surprise.”

Ash kissed the top of her head. “Anything for you.”

In a few minutes Hilda would have to go to the bathroom and Ash would have to relinquish her hold. But for now they sat there on the bed in silence, Hilda eating her breakfast and Ash stealing a strawberry or two from the bouquet. Just relishing in the peace it seemed they seldom had. The sanctuary of each other’s presence.

“Your skin is glowing.” Hilda pointed out absently.

Ash hummed, not having noticed. “You make me glow.”

Hilda shook her head and threaded the fingers of her free hand with one of Ash’s.

“I love you,” Ash told her. She moved to whisper in Hilda’s ear. “Marry me?”

Hilda laughed. “We’re already married.”

“I know,” Ash kissed the shell of her ear. “But marry me again.” She looked up at Hilda through her eyelashes, just in time to see Hilda roll her eyes. But a gentle blush had settled over her cheeks. And Ash knew her answer.

“Where?”


End file.
